Cuidado con los Juegos
by Lore-chan
Summary: So, hace tiempo que no había escrito una historia que no tenga continuación. ésta trae un estudiante atraído por cierto juego que lo asombra en última instancia...^^


Cuidado con los Juegos  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jadeó la cabeza entre el humo de un cigarrillo, éste le llegaba a su cara.a propósito.  
  
¿Por qué tenían que estar fumando?.  
  
El lugar elegido era oscuro, apartado del resto, pero a su vez desprendía un aroma que acaloraba.todos en la pista de baile sudaban, se movían como si fuera la última noche.  
  
Una mano tibia se escurrió bajo su camisa y el juego comenzó.¿Quién podía ser?, aquella mano era muy delgada, suave.  
  
El o la persona que le acariciaba el pecho se sentó sobre él y unos aplausos se distinguieron entre la música que sonaba por todo el lugar. Fue sacando los botones y lo besó de pronto, mientras el humo del cigarro continuaba molestándole.  
  
Sus finos labios se apegaban cada vez más a los de él y aquella lengua húmeda hacia estragos dentro de su boca. Tomó confianza y tocó el cuerpo sobre si. Era una mujer.de pequeños senos. Extraño se le hizo que no fuera un travesti como la última vez que lo obligaron a jugar. Aquel tenía contextura fuerte, unas uñas largas y molestas.cuando lo había besado por primera vez notó la barba mal rasurada.  
  
La chica dejó de besarlo y se apresuró a quitarle la ropa que lo tapaba. Él estiró su brazos por el amplio asiento y se dejó hacer lo que ella quisiese hacerle.  
  
Los aplausos a su alrededor sonaban más fuertes y algunas felicitaciones también.  
  
Tenía los ojos vendados, para que fuera más entretenido.y ¡cuánto le entretenía!. No estaba seguro si todo era lo correcto, aunque no lo era.  
  
¿Cómo podía ser correcto un juego así?, ¿era correcto beber de la forma en que bebía cada noche?, o ¿fumar drogas?.¿acostarse con cuanta chica apareciese en el juego?.no lo era.  
  
Su cabeza se cansó de encontrarle sentido y ya no pensó más. Actuar resultaba más fácil, pero más peligroso.  
  
Lanzó un grito de excitación, aquella mujer saboreaba su miembro, tocando con sumo cuidado la punta. Los brazos hasta ahora estirados los colocó en el cabello de la chica pidiéndole continuar más profundamente. De un momento a otro se venía.  
  
Las personas a su alrededor murmuraban alegres, sonriendo, dándole ánimos de continuar.el juego no podía terminar ahí.querían ver mucho más. Pues para eso consistía.  
  
Su respiración estaba entrecortada, no podía acostumbrarse al ritmo que los demás llevaban.otros podían hacerlo con 3, 4 chicas, chicos, a la vez.  
  
Todo iba bien.la mujer se sentó nuevamente sobre él, los pantalones ya no estaban donde debían estar y era mejor así.  
  
Más gritos de ánimo y un gran vaso con contenido extraño fue a parar a las manos del joven.  
  
Las dudas que antes lo hacían detener, desaparecieron y lo bebió de un solo trago. Los mareos no se dejaron esperar y cuan aturdido estaba. Pero aún así, las cosas se podían gozar.  
  
¿Por qué esperar a que la otra le diera placer?, tomó sus manos con entusiasmo y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo desnudo.perfecto para su imaginación. La venda en sus ojos hacia todo fantástico.  
  
Su cara era fina y esos labios que lo habían devorado. Pero sus ojos también estaban vendados, ¿por qué? Ambos estaban vedados de ojos. ¡qué importaba!, el juego se hacía más interesante de esa forma.  
  
Bajó su curiosidad hasta el estómago.en la yema de los dedos, deslizándose por la espalda.tocando los muslos, acariciando las suaves y largas piernas. Acercó su rostro a los pechos de ella y descansó allí.mientras su cuerpo vivía una revolución.  
  
Esto era mucho mejor que estar en la universidad estudiando, o hablando con los amigos.a los cuales no veía hacía mucho.  
  
Al darse cuenta que no podía alcanzar las metas que se había propuesto, los conoció. Eran un grupo "unido", alegre, con ganas de divertirse siempre y al fin dejó de lado su anterior vida.  
  
El juego fue una gran idea .cada noche elegían a un grupo de chicas o chicos que sólo deseaban un rato de placer y las traían hasta el galpón en que ellos daban fiestas. Todos debían ser vendados. Buena idea.  
  
Cuando todo acabase, se sacarían las vendas. Y seguiría el siguiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
".Los demás continuaban aplaudiendo y mi boca y lengua recorrieron cada lugar. La chica se volvió loca con su cabello.no paraba de tocarlo, al igual que su dorso.  
  
Me cansaba, nos cansábamos.su sudor era bastante agradable, aunque al parecer lo había olfateado en otra oportunidad.  
  
Mi cuerpo temblaba por completo.mis brazos exhaustos.  
  
Todo estaba acabando, mi punto máximo ya llegaba y la fuerte respiración de ella la tenía presente en mis oídos.  
  
Nos besamos por última vez, apasionadamente, y mis latidos comenzaron a aumentar sin razón al darme cuenta que vería su rostro.  
  
Era un momento incómodo.al menos para mí.  
  
La velocidad disminuía, y me abracé a ella como ella a mi.  
  
Se levantó.ahora venía el momento en que nos encerrarían en una pequeña bodega, donde los quitaríamos las vendas.  
  
Recuerdo cuando la vez pasada me tocó un chico.mejor dicho un travesti. No hice más que reír y el o ¿ella?, también.  
  
Me llevaron del brazo, mientras que el otro sostenía la ropa.  
  
Las puertas se cerraron y podía oír la respiración de ella ahí dentro.  
  
  
  
-¿nerviosa? - pregunté.  
  
  
  
-más o menos.  
  
  
  
En todo el momento en que estuvimos juntos, no la había oído hablar.que exquisita voz tenía.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿bien?, ¿nos las sacamos?  
  
  
  
-.aja.  
  
  
  
El corazón parecía que me explotaría. Nunca había sufrido un nerviosismo tan grande. Ambos desnudos, uno frente a otro.  
  
  
  
No la habían amarrado bien.la saqué con facilidad.  
  
  
  
.Y en ese momento quería morirme ahí mismo. ¿qué hacía ella aquí?  
  
  
  
La había tocado, besado. Ella no hizo más que taparse, como también hice yo.  
  
  
  
Trigueña. De ojos miel.cabello largo y ondulado.¿cómo no ser ella?  
  
  
  
-.Mimi.  
  
  
  
-no puedo creer que seas tú. Jou.  
  
  
  
-vaya jueguito - murmuré asombrado".  
  
  
  
  
  
* F I N*  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Cuidado con los juegos.^^ . ideas e ideas y esta se me vino a la mente.entretenido, ne? @ _@  
  
  
  
¿Reviews?  
  
  
  
  
  
* L o r e - c h a n * 


End file.
